


Leather Love

by JudyWilde143



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyWilde143/pseuds/JudyWilde143
Summary: Judy Hopps life is pretty normal: she goes to work at ZPD and has meetings with her friends Jenny and Skye. However, after an unexpected meeting with an attractive fox at a BDSM club, things won't be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
This is my first fic ever, so don't get too angry if it turns out to be crap. Also, be aware that English is not my first language!

Chapter One

Judy didn't know how she had ended up there. Ok, she actually knew, but she still couldn't believe what was happening.  
Judy was never a particulary outgoing mammal. In spite of rabbits reputation to be sociable animals, she only hanged out with two friends: Jenny, a hyena and her police partner, and Skye, an artic fox who was introduced to Judy by Jenny. However, the two were extremely extroverted, and constantly insisted that she hanged out with other mammals. This extended from arrogant bucks who they thought could serve as Judy's boyfriend to their affected friends. This time, Skye insisted that Judy went out with Christina, a brown hare whose tastes were... peculiar, to say the least.  
" Hm, Christina, are you sure it was a good idea to come here?" asked Judy, while a latex clad waitress served her with a plat containing salad.  
"Relax, Judy. I know this place very well. It is intimidating at first, but you get used to it" Christina answered, taking a sip from her cup.  
Judy rolled her eyes. It was unbelievable that the hare's idea for a first meeting with someone she didn't even know of was to go to a freaking BDSM club, or dungeon, as Christina had described it. There was a strong red illumination, mammals wearing latex and leather, loud music, females tied in rope and mammals simulating to be spanking each other. It was all too weird for Judy, and to make matters worse, Christina was way too engaged talking to a racoon to realize how uncomfortable she was.  
"Christina, can we leave now? I'm..." before she could complete her question, Judy realized that Christina had left her with the racoon.  
"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, how great!" Judy thought sarcastically.  
Trying to calm down her mind, she decided she needed a drink. She went to the bar and asked to the tapir bartender, who seemed to be only one not wearing kinky clothing in the club, a carrot drink. While she was drinking, Judy heard a voice aimed at her.  
"Hello"  
Judy looked at who was calling her. It was a red fox, who looked very different from everyone else in there. He was wearing a green Pawaiian shirt and khaki pants, while he held a glass of blueberry martini. His green eyes gave her a suave, but also tender, look. She was completely hypnotized by staring at him. It was like...  
"Uh, did you hear me?" The fox asked again.  
"Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I heard you" Judy answered embarassed, while pulling her ears down. "I'm Judy Hopps" she complimented him, while standing her arm.  
"Nick. Nick Wilde" he answered, complementing her. "First time here at Claws & Fangs?" Nick asked, citing the name of the dungeon.  
"Actually yes" she answered a bit embarassed "My... let's say, friend, brought me here. This place is, I would say, pretty funny and interesting".  
Judy saw Nick chuclke at her description. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" she asked angrily.  
"Sorry, Carrots, it's just that I wouldn't hear many people call a place like this interesting, let alone funny." , he calmly explained "It's pretty cute, actually"  
"Hey! You can't call a bunny cute! And my name is Judy, not Carrots!" She exclaimed, now furious at him.  
"Sorry, but you were drinking a carrots drink, weren't you? Also, if you want, I can pay you another one." said Nick.  
"Ok, fair enough" Judy said, calmer this time.  
While Judy drank, they kept talking about simple things, such as the weather and what type of food they liked. It was silly, but somewhat conforting for Judy, and she no longer was feeling out of place in the dungeon. The time passed, and when Judy looked at the watch on her phone, it was already midnight.  
"Sorry, Nick. I need to go now. I work early" Judy said, thinking that she would need to find Christina and make ger give some explanations for her disappearance.  
"Cinderella needs to go at midnight? Fine. But before..." Nick said, while taking from his pocket a card with his number and email and giving it to Judy "Take it with you, in case you want to contact me later.  
Judy looked at the card. It described Nick as a professional dom, who attented both males and females. She was pretty perplexed at the revelation.  
"Wait, do you..."  
"I moonlight as a professional dom. But I'm an empreteneur at the day" he answered calmly.  
She got even more flustered. She never expected that Nick would have so many... talents.  
"Anyway" Nick said, holding Judy's chin "if you want to have more of the S&M experience, just contact me" he finished, while finally leaving the dungeon.  
Judy was still speechless with what she just had experienced when Christina came back.  
"Hi Juju! Sorry for making you wait, I was having some fun with Peter in the bathroom" she said, looking clearly sore.  
Judy didn't answer  
"Uhm, Judy, hi, it's me, Christina" Christina said, visibily worried at her.  
"Oh, hi Christina. I'm sorry. Let's go home now, shall we?"  
On the subway in the way back home, Christina couldn't stop chatting about her experiences at the night, and while Judy tried to listen, she only heard Nick's word echoing in her mind  
"Contact me if you want"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her meeting with Nick, Judy wonders if she should experience something new.

Chapter 2  
"So, how it was yesterday, Judy?" asked Jenny.  
"Ah, it was ok."  
The two were on their morning patrol in the city, checking if everything was okay. Even though Judy usually enjoyed it, that day her head was in the clouds. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. About what had happened, or better saying, who she had met. She instantly felt an attraction towards Nick; not only towards his appearence, but to his personality as well: even though he could be sly, sarcastic and cunning, he was also charming and surprinsingly sweet. He had realized she wasn't feeling good being alone in the dungeon and offered her company, something of which she was grateful for. But what he had offered...  
It wasn't like she was inexperienced: she'd had two boyfriends, a buck called Johnny and a beaver called Jeremy, to whom she had been intimate, but it had been normal, vanilla sex. She didn't even knew very well what BDSM consisted. Did it hurt? Could she get severely injured? Would a fox fit her size? Was she ready to do something so intimate with someone she barely knew of?  
All these questions were popping through Judy's mind when a question by Jenny interrupted her train of thought:  
" Did you like it?"  
"I... liked what?" Judy asked, feeling confused.  
" Oh, come on, Judy" Jenny replied, noticing the obliviousness of her friend "I'm talking about the movie you and Christina went to see. Was it any good?"  
Judy felt flustered. She had lied to Jenny that she and Christina had been to the movies. While Judy hated lying, especially to her best friend, she couldn't tell her where they had actually been.  
" Oh, of course I liked it. Pretty good movie. It had a lot of action and comedy" Judy said, hoping Jenny would change the topic of the conversation.  
Fortunely, the ZPD had to take down a grocery store robbery, which pretty much made Judy temporaly forget of Nick.

When Judy came back home from her shift, she imediatly took her phone and connected it to the wi-fi. She needed to know what exactly Nick was proposing her.  
The first thing she searched on Zoogle was "Can foxes and rabbits mate?". Curiously, the search results was that not only they could, but there was an entire section of porn dedicated to action between predators and prey. When she decided to watch one of the videos, Judy noticed that the fox had gotten stuck inside the rabbit after they finished copulating. She didn't know very well why this happened, but it aroused her somewhat.  
Then she searched for "BDSM images". What she saw pretty much scared her: females with their nipples pierced, an iron bar being put in the tongue of a bear, several mammals tied down and even a mammal hurting another whith a whip. All of these made her reconsider if she really wanted try it with Nick.  
Finally, Judy searched for "BDSM safety and tips". She went to a site which explained very well what the fetish was like: it needed to have vocal consent between the two parts, there was a safeword for when the sub thought things were getting too dangerous, both partners should discuss what their limits were and there was even a thing called afterplay, in which the dom comforted the sub.  
By reading this, Judy felt better. Aparently, there were limits to what could and couldn't be done on bondage, domination, sadism and masochism, and considering that Nick had experience with it, he certainly would be careful to not hurt Judy. Feeling confident, Judy decided to message Nick about her decision, her paws shaking while she typed the message on Zoozap:  
"I want it"  
To her surprise, Nick replied to her almost immediatly.  
"Are you sure?"  
Feeling brave, she fastly answered his question.  
"Yes"  
"Ok. Meet me on the bench of the Zootopia Mall at 5PM on Saturday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are heading towards spicy action here friends!  
I hope that my English has been improving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick finally meet again.

That saturday, Judy woke earlier than usual. She hadn't forgotten that today was the day in which she and Nick would meet. In fact, she barely could sleep with so much anxiety. She ate her breakfast, took a shower, put on her best clothes and went to the Zootopia mall by the subway. She wanted to be as antecipated as possible for her meeting with the fox. In the mall she ate a potato salad for lunch, brushed her teeth in the bathroom and bought on the bookstore the new book on the fantasy series she liked. She sat on the bench near the food court of the mall and stood there while she read the book, constantly checking on her watch when Nick would come. It was thirty past four when the fox finally arrived.  
"Hi Carrots" he said, standing up next her.  
Judy took a minute to look at Nick. He was more handsome than usual, wearing a blue polo shirt, jeans, a black jacket, and, funnily enough, a pair of sunglasses. Probably it was because foxes tended to be very sensitive to the light.  
"Hello, Nick." Judy complimented him, also standing up "I've been waiting for you for a few hours"  
"Really? Is the company of a scoudrel like me that estimated for you?" Nick asked sarcastically.  
Judy got flustered with his remark.  
"Hm, it's that..." she was having trouble to find the words she wanted, to which Nick just laughed.  
"Relax, Carrots. I was just joking" he got closer to her "Wanna hang around the mall a bit?"  
Judy agreed, and they begun touring at the stores at the mall while they talked. Nothing too complicated, just Nick wanting to know how Judy's life at the work was going. She tried to get him to talk more about his business ventures, but he didn't say much about it.  
They finally stopped at a small coffe shop and sat on a table, where Judy asked for a croissant and hot chocolate and Nick asked black coffee. While they waited for their requests, Judy finally decided to adress the elephant in the room:  
"So, how did you begin in this thing of, you know..." she was so embarassed she barely could talk.  
"This thing of what? Do you mean BDSM?" Nick asked, a bit too loud for Judy's taste.  
"Nick, you can't talk about it in a public area like it was nothing!" Judy yelled at him.  
"Sorry, Carrots" Nick apologized while he tipped the waiter for his coffee "Didn't know this made you uncomfortable."  
Judy looked down at her table feeling awkward while the waiter also served her with the croissant and hot chocolate she had asked. How something so private and intimate came across as so natural for him?  
"But, if you wanna know the story of how I ended up in this...lifestyle, well, it's quite simple honestly: when I was younger, I was introduced to a wolf called James, who is the brother of my friend Kevin. We started to date and one day James wanted to show me his secret."  
Nick took a sip from his coffee and continued the story.  
"He took me to a dungeon, or BDSM club as you would call it, and told me he wanted to be my dom. I accepted and became his sub, but I was actually interested in being a dom."  
"Why?" Judy asked, paying attention to the every word he said.  
"Well, I just liked the idea of having power and control, even in a simulated form. For most of my life I've been pushed down and been considered inferior..." Nick looked down, with a certain amount of pain in his voice "...for many reasons, my species included. So I went to the dungeon, the same one where we met, and asked to one of the doms which frequented it, a bear called Boris, to teach me what he knew. This is how I ended up what I am today" Nick finished. "Any more questions?"  
Judy was still surprised that Nick had been romantically involved with another male. Even if it was in his card that he attended males, she thought it was only in order to have more clients. "So... you are gay, Nick? I mean, it's not like there's something wrong with it, it's just that I thought, well..."  
"Well, there's one thing called bisexuality, if the little country bunny has never heard of it, but whatever you wish..." Nick claimed in a sarcastic tone, annoyed at Judy's condescendence.  
"Sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to insult you!" Judy attempted to apologize, to which Nick just gave a sly smile.  
"God, you take everything I say so seriously." He looked deeply into her eyes "Such a dumb bunny."  
"I'm not a dumb bunny!" Judy exclaimed, now being her turn to be annoyed.  
Nick ckecked his watch: "Fluff, it's now 7PM, do you want to go to my house or are you gonna go back to yours?"  
Judy felt nervous at the question. It was like he wanted to be 100% sure she wanted to do this, in order for her to not have any later regrets.  
"I want to go to your home."

Judy and Nick went to the fox's apartment on a taxi. He lived in a somewhat old building. It wasn't a bad place, just not as sophisticated as Judy expected for a guy like him to live. When they entered on the apartment, Judy noticed how small it was.  
"Do you live alone?" she asked  
"No. I share it with Finnick, a friend of mine and business partner."  
"What? Is he here?" Judy asked in a worrisome tone.  
"Relax. He sleeps at his girlfriend's house when I'm in one of my nightime activities." answered Nick, removing his jacket and throwing it on the couch.  
He lead Judy into his room, where he kept his kinky paraphernalia. There Judy saw it all: whips, chains, ropes and sex toys. She started feeling nervous again, like when she searched for the BDSM pics on the internet.  
"Nick, wait!" she screamed "Are you gonna to torture me? To pierce me? To cut me? Or even eat me? Believe me, I've seen it on the internet, and..." she tried to continue until Nick put his paws on her shoulders.  
"Carrots, look, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. You are the one to stablish the boundaries, and if you stablished a line, we will not cross it" he told her with a calm tone on his voice.  
Judy looked at him, and for the first time she realized how bigger he was compared to her. And also a predator, with sharp teeth and claws. A shiver of fear ran down her spine, and she felt a tear running throught her cheek.  
"Sorry, Nick. I'm afraid, I just, I just..."  
Before she could finish, Nick took her on his arms and gave her a warm hug while whispering on her ear comforting words:  
"Judy, I promise I won't hurt you. From the little I've seem from you, you're a princess , and I would never do something that would hurt you, even if unintentionally."  
He looked at her with a tender expression and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.  
"But it's you who decides if we are going all the way tonight or not. If you aren't ready yet, I will take you home, with no ill between us."  
There was a hurricane of emotions on Judy's heart. While she and Nick looked deeply into each other's eyes, she felt a feeling of assurance and security, like he was being true to his word of never doing something to hurt her. They exchanged a sweet kiss on the lips, to which she just whispered on his ear:  
"I want to be with you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Judy has heard of vore. Not such a dumb bunny, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick finally get into some action in the bed.

"Ok, so first we'll need to stablish what will be the safeword in case things go wrong" Nick said, breaking from the kiss with Judy.  
"What do you want the safeword to be?" asked Judy.  
"I think it's you who decide." said Nick  
"Hm, let me see... I think it should be... blueberry!" Judy sai, entusiastically. "What do you think?"  
"Pretty good choice, actually. I really like blueberries." he answered, while he took from the box on his room some items such as a collar, a harness and a rope. He then stopped, stood in front of Judy and began tongue kissing her while caressing her left breast under her shirt.  
Judy was initially surprised at the act, but then lost herself in the eroticity of the moment. Nick then broke the kiss on her mouth and started giving pecks on her collar bone and belly while he took her shirt and bra off. He then started to go lower and unbuttoned her pants. He inserted a finger under her panties and briefly touched her insides.  
"Hm, Nick!" Judy moaned, feeling pleasure with the touch.  
He then started taking his own clothes off. When he was done, he put the harness in Judy's body and the collar in her neck while whispering on her ear:  
"Listen, now you're my slave and I'm your master. You have to do everything I say, or else I'll punish you."  
Judy was perplexed. On one paw, she knew that pretending to be someone's sex slave only to please them was humiliating and degrading. On the other, it felt wildly sexy and exciting.  
"But, Nick, I..." she attempted to protest when Nick put a finger in front of her lips.  
"Shh. You can only talk when your master allows you to do so." he ordered with a husky voice.  
He put a bowl on the flor and filled it with a bottle of water. Holding Judy's collar guide, he firmly told her:  
"Drink the water. Now, it's a command."  
"What? But, Nick..."  
He gave a light slap on her butt. "Dumb bunny! I already told you to not speak unless your master allows you to do so!"  
Judy thought about using the safeword, but she was so excited and curious to see where this was going she suppresed what her rational side was telling her.  
She crawled into the bowl and started drinking the water. Giving her a sadistic smile, Nick gave Judy pats on her head.  
"Very good. My dumb bunny clearly loves to obey her master." he commented, clearly taking pleasure into humiliating her.  
He then ordered her to stop drinking, to which she stopped. He then stood in front of her and pointed with his finger to his nether regions: "I want you to suck it."  
Judy felt ashamed. She never had done oral in a male, always thinking such situation would be very awkward. But with Nick telling her to do so, she couldn't deny him his order. She crawled again and gave a lick on his tip, to which he growled in pleasure. She then kissed the member and started deep-throating him, to whick Nick moaned.  
"Hm, yes. It feels very good."  
When she stopped, Judy noticed that Nick had gotten clearly hard. He gave her another deep kiss and carried her to the bed, where he began biting her. It started simply as him nibbling her ears, but then she began to feel his teeth against her neck, her collar bone and her shoulder. He licked her breast and started to go lower until she reached her genitals, where he performed oral on her. She couldn't contain herself, and moaned very loud.  
"Oh, Nick!" she exclaimed  
Closely before Judy orgasmed, he turned back into the box and took a rope with him, with which he tied Judy's arms and breasts. It surprised Judy, who never felt the experience of restrain during sex like that.  
"Stay quiet here" he commanded her.  
He then put her down with her belly. Holding her neck with his two paws, he begun to get inside her, to which Judy gasped. He was much bigger than any of the two males that she had been with, and she wondered how the hell he could fit. She sighed deeply when he started to thrust into her firmly while licking and nibbling her ears and neck. He then stopped thrusting to kiss her with his tongue, to which Judy recipocrated.  
The rabbit rolled her eyes when Nick intesified the pace of his thrusts, lightly biting the pillow in front of her. She felt the pleasure increase when she suddenly collapsed in the bed with the feeling of the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.  
Nick stopped a bit after, when he also climaxed inside Judy. With his knot stuck inside her, he cuddled with the bunny, lightly kissing her forehead and looking deep into her eyes when he asked:  
"So, did you like your first experience with the collar?"  
While still tied down, Judy answered:  
"Yes, very much. It felt amazing."  
When the knot dissolved a few minutes later, he freed Judy from the rope, collar and harness and kept cuddling her and telling comforting words, to which the bunny fell asleep lying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut. I hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds out about what Nick meant when he told her about being an "entrepeneur". She's not flattered. At all.

A week had past ever since Judy had her first time with S&M with Nick, and honestly, it felt good she had experienced it. She was feeling more relaxed and calmer, without all of the stress that usually came with the hardships of being a police officer. This Monday, however, wasn't a very good day. Jenny had caught a cold and therefore couldn't be at the ZPD, so Judy had to take care of traffic violation, the same thing she had to do when she had just came into the office and was perceived as merely a token bunny who had gotten her way through affirmative action. To make matters worse, due to her cold, Jenny wouldn't be able to go with Judy on the celebration of Zootopia Independence Day that would occur on that Sunday.  
Trying to forget her frustrations, Judy decided to do her best in the traffic control, vigorously applying traffic tickets to every car owner that commited an infraction. Needless to say, like in her first time on the police, it wasn't making her exactly popular with Zootopian citizens.  
"It's you again?" asked a buffalo.  
"Lady, you're impossible to deal with!" exclaimed a rat.  
"My mom says she wishes you were dead." innocently commented a small girl hippo, who was holding her aforementioned mom's paw.  
It wasn't exactly good to be called names by so many mammals, but the work needed to be done, and Judy was there for it.  
Feeling the heat of that day, which was 27 degrees, the bunny decided to take a break and buy ice cream at Jerry Jumbo Jr.'s shop. She didn't exactly liked the owner, who was a pretty rude and speciecist elephant, but it was the closest ice cream store she had to her.  
In the line to buy a strawberry sundae, Judy had a big surprise: none other than Nick was there, and with a small fox wearing an elephant costume next to him!  
" C'mon, Jerry, it's for my son's birthday!" exclaimed Nick, trying to persuade Jerry.  
"Listen fox, I don't even know if you know how to read, but this sign says we can deny service to any client!" claimed the elephant, pointing out to a sign on the balcony of the shop.  
Judy got pretty angry at Jerry's bigotry, specially considering that Nick apparently had a kit, so she decided to take an attitude:  
"Hey, mr. Jumbo, I don't if you noticed it, but according to Zootopia law code, it's illegal to deny service to a mammal based on species, gender, religion, sexuality or non-contagious illness." she exclaimed, noticing that Nick was also pretty surprised at seeing her there.  
"Carrots, what are you doing here?" he whispered on her ear.  
"Trying to help you to buy some ice cream for your kit" she answered.  
"So what? This is my business, I make the rules!" claimed Jerry, visibly angry.  
"And, apparently, you have been violating many rules on Zootopia sanitary code, such as not wearing latex gloves or any other protective measures in order to make the ice cream." noticed Judy, poiting out how Jerry's employees used their own trunks to prepare the ice cream, something which turned off many of the costumers there.  
This time, Jerry got actually worried.  
"Ok, you win. The fox can buy whatever he wants." he claimed, visibily annoyed.  
Nick looked at his pocket, searching for his wallet, but unfortunely it wasn't there.  
"Sorry, son. I forgot my wallet." Nick looked deep into his kit eyes. "This is going to be your worst birthday."  
"Hey, don't you worry." exclaimed Judy, taking from her pocket a five dollar bill. "I've got you covered, Nick."  
They left the store with Nick holding a giant popsicle. In the street, Judy decided to talk to Nick a bit.  
"So, you never told me you had a son." she said, bending down to see his son eye to eye.  
"He lives with my ex-wife. Today I took a break from work to spend the day, with him, since it's his birthday." he answered.  
"Hey, little guy. Your dad is pretty cool to spend the day with you." Judy said, taking the Junior officer badger and putting it on the little fox costume. "Never forget you can be whatever you want to, even an elephant."  
Judy and Nick said bye to each other and she continued to do her patroling, even though she had ended up not buying the strawberry sundae that she wanted. Half an hour had past when she heard a familiar voice on the backstreet. Not just a familiar voice, it was Nick's voice.  
She decided to see what he was doing, and much to her surprise, she came across the red fox selling small pawpsicles, visibily made from the popsicle he had bought at Jumbo Jr.'s, along with the little fox she thought it was his son, but who clearly had an adult voice. She silently followed him, only to see Nick selling the pawpsicle sticks to a bunch of beavers who worked at a construction field, claiming they were made from redwood.  
This made Judy pissed of. VERY pissed of.  
Later, when Nick finally gave the little fox his part of the money and said bye to him, Judy decided that she needed to have a little talk with the fox.  
"Woah. So this is how it is. You make me feel sorry for you, make me empathize with you only for you to fool me." Judy told him, with a sarcastic tone on her voice.  
"What are you even talking about? I never fooled you." Nick said, visibily not caring to what Judy had just said.  
"What? Don't act like an idiot, Nick! You told me "oh, Carrots, I moonlight as a professional dom but I'm actually a respectable empreteneur at day!" Judy said, mocking his speaking tone in the most offensive way possible.  
"Ok, first: I don't speak like that. Second: I wasn't lying, I do have business ventures, they are just not very traditional." Nick calmly explained, again not caring that Judy was furious at him.  
"Not traditional? Nick, this is not a venture, this is fooling people of! You told me your cronie was your "son", and also told the construction workers that what you were selling to them was redwood!"  
"Ok, now you've got me: I don't actually have children. My "son" is actually my friend Finnick. But I did sell to the beavers redwood. The sticks were made of red wood. See, with a space between the words." explained Nick, while he walked away from Judy.  
She now was feeling smoke come out of her ears.  
"Nick, how can you be such a liar!? It's already bad enough that you lie to other people, but for me? Nick, we slept together! You should only tell me thruth!" she protested, following his footsteps. He then stopped, looked at her and chucked, before he explained her:  
"Slept together? Fluff, I don't know if you have noticied yet, but you've paid me to have sex with you. I was doing nothing more than me providing a service to you. Sure, I know I've been caring before and after we've fucked, but this how I need to treat a client, or else they won't want to see me again."  
He turned his back to her and continued walking. "Now, if you could excuse me, an officer as important as you doesnt have nothing else to do? Such as taking back the plush toy who was stolen from the toy store or something like that?"  
Judy never felt so angry her entire life. She wanted to through everything into the air and punch that fox right into his stomach. "That liar, scoundrel, arrogant scumbag! I should never have been into his bed!" she tought, while punching and kicking a light pole near her. She had to stop because it hurt her paws and feet, but she was still extremely nervous and upset. Deciding she should forget Nick for the best, she turned back into her job of applying traffic tickets.  
Two hours had past, and Judy's shift was about to end when she heard again a voice coming from the alley, a voice she never wanted to even remember in her life: Nick's. But this time, he seemed different. It wasn't like the arrogant and cocky prick he usually was and more like he was fearing for his life.  
"Loo-look, Koslov, I can solve that the way y-you want" he said, trembling in fear.  
Judy decided to see what was happening and came across an imposing polar bear standing in front of Nick. He didn't appear to be very nice, considering he had a wrench on his left paw.  
"Listen, Nick" the bear explained, with a heavy accent. "Mr. Big has told me about the dept you own him. It has been days since the deadline for you to pay it expired. You either give me the money right here or I'll have to give you a lesson."  
"C'mon, Koslov. Mr. Big is already so rich, he won't need the money of a poor fox like me." Nick tried to explain, more desesperate than ever.  
"Sorry, fella, but I think your time has come." Koslov explained, lifting the wrench.  
This time, Judy knew she would have to interfere.  
"Hey, stop! Leave him alone!" she said, putting herself in front of Nick.  
"Carrots, what are you doing here?" he asked, with both fear and confusion on his voice.  
"What am I doing? Saving your life, you jerk!" she exclaimed.  
"Fluff, you know you're dead, right? This guy is a giant compared to you!"  
"Relax, Nick. I was even able to take down a rhino in the police academy training."  
Even though she was correct, Judy was still a little fearful of the polar bear, who was indeed big even for a member of his species.  
"Ha, what is that? A cute little bunny thinks she has a chance with me? Now that's pretty impressible." Koslov commented in a joking manner, before turning to Nick "And you coward, using this girl as a shield. Aren't you ashamed?"  
This time, Judy felt her boiling hearing the dreaded c-word. She knew she needed to punish that condescending douchebag as fast as possible.  
"Well, sorry. But you guys don't give me many options. I'll have to kill you both tonight." he calmly explained while preparing himself to hit Judy and Nick with his weapon. However, before he could do anything, he felt someone kicking his guts.  
It was Judy, of course, which left Nick pretty impressed.  
"Hey, what the hell is this?" He asked after falling into the floor, feeling his stomach hurt. Before anyone could answer him, he felt the rabbit punching his face.  
"This is for calling me cute." she said.  
With the polar bear lying on the ground, she took his wrench, pointing it out towards him.  
"Listen to me, big boy: you are going to the jail with me for attempted murder." she said, carrying him to the ZPD.  
This time Nick was speechless.  
The next day, Judy was still working on the traffic control when she felt someone touch her shoulder. When she turned her back to see who was it, she saw the familiar pair of green eyes and red fur.  
"Hi." Nick said, in a somewhat embarassed tone.  
"So, mr. Empreteneur, don't you have something to tell me?" Judy asked sarcastically.  
"Ok. First: thank you for saving my life. You were truly amazing taking down a guy who is even bigger than me. Second: sorry for being a total douchebag and lying to you. This will never happen again." Nick then came close to her. "Look, Judy, I could even not be alive if it weren't for you, so now I definetly owe you one. He then got on his knees. "Anything you want, I'll do it."  
Judy laughed. "Ok Nick, stand up. I accept your apologies."  
He stood up, then asked "So, what do you want? Just don't ask for me to buy you something too expensive, I'm kinda broke this month."  
Judy started to think, then she reminded about the Zootopia Independence event that would occur on that Sunday, on which Jenny couldn't go with her.  
"I already have an idea..." she answered, with a satisfied smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we'll see Judy and Nick's relantionship getting deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick have fun and get know each other a little better in the Zootopia Indepence Day.

That Sunday, Judy woke up at 6:00 AM, right when the alarm played. She was pretty excited, and not without a reason: today she would be at her first ZID, or Zootopia Indepedence Day.  
Every mammal knew the importance of the date, when Zootopia finally managed to break free from the Savannah Empire and became the most important state-city in the continent of Telassen. It was a very well-regarded day for all Zootopians, and Judy was more than excited to participate it for the first time.  
She took a shower and wore a pink shirt with jeans pants, the same look she used on the farm. She then checked on her phone: it was one past four on the watch, and she and Nick had combined he woul catch her at 2:00 PM.  
She then listened to the doorbell ringing and opened the door. It was Nick, using the same clothes he wore when they met for the first time.  
"Hey, Carrots. Ready to go on your farm girl look?" he asked.  
"I'm pretty sure I am." she answered with a smile on her face.  
"It looks like the rabbit has a boyfriend now!" screamed her neighbor Pronky on the top of his lungs.  
"They aren't a couple, they are just friends!" replied his husband Bucky, also screaming.  
"Shut up! They are a couple!"  
"YOU shut up! They are friends!"  
"So, who are the two madmen?" Nick asked, a bit scared with all the screaming.  
"They are my neighbors Pronky and Bucky. If they weren't actually married, I'd say they fight like an old married couple." Judy naturally replied, already used to her loud neighbors fights.  
They left Judy's buildings and took a taxi. While the armandillo driver conducted them to their destiny, Judy whispered on Nick's ear.  
"So, where are you taking me?"   
"You'll see." he answered.  
They arrived on a a restaurant with a sign written "George's Pizzas" on it. There, Nick took Judy to a table where were a bunch of animals there from the left to the right: two honey badgers, a racoon, a wolf, a skunk and a coyote.  
"Judy, these are my friends: the two honey badgers are Leslie and Ed, the racoon is Johnatan, the wolf is Kevin, the skunk is Rita and the coyote is Hector." Nick pointed out to the table, introducing his friends to Judy. Then he turned back to them. "Guys, this is my friend, Judy."  
"New girlfriend, Nick?" asked Hector, making the rest of the table laugh.  
"We are justs friends." awkwardly replied Judy.  
"C'mon, who do you want to fool here, girl? Nick wouldn't introduce a chick for us if it wasn't something serious!" claimed Leslie.  
"They are just joking, Carrots." Nick told Judy.  
In spite of the initial awkwardness, Judy soon started to be entertained by Nick's friends, who were a pretty endearing, if somewhat mischiveous, bunch.  
"What are you guys going to eat?" asked the hippo waiter.  
Nick then turned to Judy. "Today is your special day, Carrots. You ask our food."  
Judy got pretty flattered with his consideration.  
"Ok." she said, looking at the menu. "I'm gonna want a mushroom pizza."  
"Delicious! It has been quite a while since we don't eat something so good." commented Kevin, making Judy secretly happy for being so appreciated.  
When they were done eating, Judy and Nick said bye to his friends. On the street, Judy commented:  
"Your friends are pretty cool, Nick. I didn't know you were familiar with so many mammals."  
"I know pretty much everyone here in the city." he replied, with a somewhat unpreocupied tone. "So, where else does our adventurous bunny want to go?" he asked.  
"Well, I heard that they are making an exposition about the Independence Day at the Zootopia History Museum. We could go there." Judy commented, with a happy smile on her face.  
"Your wish is a command, fluff." Nick said.  
They took the subway and went to the centre, where the museum was decorated with Zootopia flags and with a sign announcing that it was open for everyone that day. Visiting the museum, Judy and Nick observed many paintings and documents about the war for Zootopia's independence, where the animals native from Telassen such as rabbits, foxes, wolves and brown bears fought against the Savannah animals such as lions, rhinos, gnus and elephants, who ruled Telassen. Judy was thankful Jenny hadn't been there in the museum, since it portrayed the Savannah animals in a pretty unflattering light in their role as colonizers. In the end of the exposition, they came across a display of Vittorio Vulpino's, the only general in the frontline during the war. The area where his head should be was cut out, meaning that anyone could put their faces in the display and take a picture.  
"Hey, Carrots, look at me! The new war hero." Nick said, putting his face on the display, to which Judy laughed.  
"Certainly the worst warrior I've ever seem!" she commented.  
"Hey, don't understimate a Wilde, lady." he replied, feeling proud of himself.  
Judy took a picture of him with her phone. While they were leaving the museum, Nick looked at her and commented:  
"Hey, Carrots, thank you for the experience. It reminded me of my childhood." he said, with a nostalgic tone.  
"Really?" Judy asked.  
"Yeah. I used to go many times with my father to the museum." Nick then looked at the floor. "That is, before he died."  
"Oh, Nick. I'm sorry, I didn't know that!" Judy claimed, feeling legimately sorry for the fox. She couldn't imagine her life without her father, who had always been very close to her.  
"That is okay. He died when I was six years old." He replied, now visibily wanting to change subject. "Anyway, is there anywhere else you'd like to go? We have some few hours more before it turns dark."   
"Ok..." Judy tried thinking where else she'd like to visit. "What if we went to the Zootopia Amusement Park?" she suggested, reminding that Jenny had told her that the park was open all day during the Independence Day.  
"Really? Okay, then..." Nick replied, a bit weirded out by Judy's suggestion.  
The park was near the museum, so they went there by walking. After spending nothing less than TWO hours to buy a ticket, Nick asked her:  
"Ok, Fluff, so after our epic quest just to get into this park, what do you want to do?"  
"That's simple, Nick: I want to go to the roller coaster."  
Her answer pretty much scared Nick.  
"Are you sure about it, Carrots? We could go to the caroussel, or ride the pedal boat in the lake. Do we really need to ride the roller coaster?"   
"Yep. And you go with me."  
"What?!" Nick asked, already very disturbed.  
"C'mon, foxy: don't be such a coward!" she told him, already feeling this would be a good revenge for his behavior on Monday.  
When the roller coaster started accelerating, Judy threw her arms into the air and screamed.  
"Isn't it fun, Nick?" she asked.  
"I WANT TO GO DOWN!!!" Nick screamed, holding himself.  
When the ride ended, Judy was still very excited.  
"I loved the roller coaster ride! We didn't have one of these in Bunnyborrow." She commented while she twirled.  
"Maybe it's fun for you to see me suffer!" Nick commented, outraged with what he had just been through.  
"Yeah, it is." Judy laughed. "But now, it's you who choose where we go."   
Then a voice came from the loudspeaker, telling the mammals at the park it would close in an hour.  
"Ok, I have an idea for one more ride before the park closes." Nick commented. "Come with me."  
Judy followed him, wondering where he was going to take her. He then took her to the Ferris wheel.  
"I though you didn't like rides like this." she told him.  
"I don't like the roller coaster. Never said I didn't like the other rides." he replied.  
They sat on the wagon and started to see the city of Zootopia shrink while they got higher. When they reached the top, the fireworks started to appear in the sky.  
"Nick, this is amazing." Judy whispered.  
"I just wanted to give you a perfect day." he replied. "You deserve it."  
She then touched his arm, while he held her paw. When their ride on the Ferris wheel was over, they had their fingers interwined.  
It was already 11 PM when they took a taxi back to Judy's home. At her apartment, Nick asked:  
"So, did you like today?"   
"If I liked? Nick, I loved it! It was certainly one of the best days of my life. I never had this much fun." she replied.  
"You know, what if we did more stuff like this. Like going out and doing activities together. Like, you know..." he tried to formulate.  
"Like friends?" Judy asked.  
"Yes, like friends." he replied.  
"I'd love it." she then stood her arm to him. "So, are we friends now?"  
He complimented her. "Yes, friends."  
When he left, Judy threw herself into the bed, feeling a warm feeling come from her belly. Near her, Bucky claimed:  
"Do you see? I told you, they are just friends!" he shouted at his husband.  
"They are in love with each other, they just aren't able to admit it now!" replied Pronky, also screaming.  
"They are friends!" retorted Bucky  
"In love!"  
"Friends!"  
"In love!"  
"Friends!"   
With the screaming of her neighbors, Judy fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was pretty fun to write, with Judy and Nick having so much fun. Also, it had a bit of worldbuilding related to the history of Zootopia and where it's localized. Think of Telassen as a fantasy counterpart culture to America.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy go out to dance, but things don't turn out as expected. Also more fluff between them.

Almost two months had past ever since Nick and Judy had decided they would hang out together, and even if so little time had past, Judy already couldn't imagine her life without Nick. Whenever she wasn't working or hanging out with Jenny and Skye, she was with him. Wether it was playing games, going to the movies, having dinner or just talking, they were together. They usually shared their experiences with each other: Judy told Nick about her childhood in Bunnyburrow and how nobody believed she could be a police officer, even her family and friends, and Nick told her about how he started to work at age of twelve in order to help supporting his mother and younger half-sister and how he found out he was bisexual. Even though he was eight years older than her, Judy felt she could understand Nick better than most of the folk her age.  
She was thinking about it when she checked her watch again. That week at the ZPD had been extremely boring and tiring for her, considering that the officers had to do an incredible amount of paperwork. While she was with her phone on her paw, she realized she had received a notification. It was a message by Nick.  
"Hi Carrots. Wanna hang out this weekend?"  
Trying to be unnoticed, she typed him back:  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
"I've been thinking about going to the club. Not the BDSM one, just a normal one."  
"Ok. I'll see if I'm free this weekend."  
"Uhm, Officer Hopps, sorry for interrupt your chatting, but you are supposed to be working now." Chief Bogo told Judy, suddenly appearing behind her.  
"Sorry, Chief." she apologized, putting her phone back on her purse. "This is not going to happen again."  
"I hope so." he told her, going back to his table.  
Judy rolled her eyes, while Jenny whispered in her ears:  
"Ignore Chief Bogobutt. To whom you were talking?"  
"It was just a friend"  
"Ladies, if I haven't been quite clear, you are supposed to do your job here. If you want to gossip, get out!" ordered Bogo, now angry.  
"Sorry Chief." Judy and Jenny collectively apologized, concentrating back on their paperwork.

It was now Friday, and Judy was totally produced for going to dance with Nick at the club. She had taken a long shower, put on perfume and even light makeup on her face. All she wanted to do was to forget the stresses and worries of daily life and throw herself on the dancefloor.  
Hearing the sound of the doorbell, she immediatly went to open the door. It was Nick, who, much to the surprise of Judy, was wearing a normal white shirt and khaki pants.  
"Wow, Carrots. Sure we are going out to dance? It looks like you are going to a royal wedding." he commented, impressed with Judy's outfit.  
"I just wanted to be tidy for the event! And you, who are dressed like a slacker?!" she retorted angrily.  
"Wow, you are a pretty nice lady, Carrots. Now, if Fancy Nancy would excuse me, can we go now?" he asked.  
On the subway in the way to the danceclub, Judy realized they never arrived to their destiny. She began to become worried.  
"Nick, where exactly is this danceclub? It seems that we never come even close to our station."  
"Relax, Carrots. It's just that the club is, how can I say, on the outskirts of the city."  
Judy swallowed hard. She had been to the outskirts during a police operation. It hadn't been a pleasant experience: the place was a stronghold of trash, prostitution and drug usage. But considering that Nick had grown up there, he probably was familiar with it.  
When they finally arrived to their destination, Judy got shocked with what she saw: the danceclub was a decadent building with loud music coming out of it.  
"Nick, is this the place you wanted to take me?" Judy asked, with a worrisome tone on her voice.  
"Don't you like it? Cause if you don't, I can take you back home, if you want it." Nick replied, noticing Judy's discomfort.  
"No! I want to go there, of course!" she argued.  
When they entered on the club, Judy noticed how chaotic it was: there were lots of drunk mammals, couples making out and probably 15 violations on Zootopia's sanitary code. Nick then gave a bump on her.  
"C'mon, Carrots. Let's have fun tonight!"  
While Nick went to buy a drink for himself, Judy went to the dancehall, trying to move to the EDM coming out of the speakers managed by a moose who was also the DJ. She tried to copy the movements of the other females there, but they danced so sensually and with such grace it was hard for the doe to imitate them. It was like her body didn't respond to her commands.  
"Trying to shake what momma gave you, Carrots?" Nick asked, carring a glass of apple cider.  
"I'm just trying to dance, Nick." Judy then looked at Nick's drink. "Is this cider any good?"  
"Wanna taste?"  
"Sure I want."  
Nick then took a sip from his cup and kissed Judy with his tongue. She was initially surprised by the gesture, but then kissed him back. When their kiss broke, Judy asked him:  
"Nick, why didn't you let me taste your cider normally?"  
" I just wanted to kiss you." he then whispered on her ear. "You're pretty sexy tonight."  
Judy was flattered with his declaration. She had been considered adorable, pretty or, God forbid, cute. But being seen as attractive and sexy was new to her. They kissed again, and when the kiss broke, Nick asked her if she wanted cider. She gave him a yes, and he went to the club's bar.  
Ten minutes had past and Nick hadn't come back. Judy wondered where he had been when he came back with a vixen by his side.  
"Carrots, this is my childhood friend, Cheryl" he said pointing out to the vixen. He then pointed out to Judy. "Cheryl, this is my friend Judy."  
Nick had introduced Cheryl as his childhood friend, but by the looks the two were exchanging, it was clear to Judy that they had been much more.  
"Hi, Judy. Nice to meet you." Cheryl complimented her, with a high pitched voice.  
"Hi Cheryl" Judy said, trying to supress a bizarre mix of anger and frustration caused by meeting another female Nick was close to.  
Nick then turned his back to Judy and kept talking to Cheryl, pretty much ignoring the bunny.  
Angrily, Judy decided to go back to the dancehall. "Relax, Judy. They are just friends. I mean, why are you angry? It's not like you and Nick are in a relationship, there's no reason to be jealous." she tried to rationalize her behavior, but the more she thought about Nick being with that vixen, the angrier she got.  
"Hey, lady, are you alone?"  
Judy turned to see who was talking to her. It was a brown and muscular hare with penetrating green eyes, like the ones of Nick.  
"Hm, I'm with my friend." she replied, wondering why he had come to talk to her.  
"Friend? I'm not seeing them." he retorted  
"He, he..." Judy didn't know what to answer "He went to the bathroom!"  
The hare seemed to be a bit jealous when Judy said her friend was a "he".  
"My name is Dereck." he told her, raising his paw to compliment her. "And yours?"  
"I'm Judy. Judy Ho-"  
Before she could complete her phrase, the buck took her arm and started to kiss it. Scared at him, Judy pulled herself out.  
"What are you doing?" she pratically screamed.  
"What am I doing? Trying to get you off, of course." he replied.  
"Well, sir, you should know I don't someone 'getting me off', thank you."  
Before she could turn her back to Dereck, he grabbed her arm, trying to force her to kiss him.  
"What are you doing?" Judy asked, now feeling disgusted at Dereck.  
"I just wanna stay with you!" he angrily replied.  
"Stop! I don't want it!"  
"This is just a way to say you want it!" he retorted, now putting his paws under her dress.  
Judy decided she already had enough. She pulled herself from Dereck and screamed at him:  
"Give me some respect!"  
Her screaming was so loud half of the club stopped dancing to look at what was happening. Realizing all the attention had turned to him, Dereck got angry. Very angry.  
"Give you respect? You get dressed like a slut and expects to be respected!" shouted him, referring to Judy's purple short dress with a small cleveage. Only a mammal as misogynistic as him could think the dress was in any way vulgar.  
Judy swallowed hard when she saw Dereck clenching his fists, his semblant now serious.  
"I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget."  
Just when he was about to punch her Judy heard a familiar voice in front of her.  
"Stay away from her!"  
It was Nick pushing Dereck back, preventing Judy from being hit.  
"Who do you think you are, red pelt? This is between me and this girl." Dereck said, getting up from the push.  
Nick had to control his nerves when he was called "red pelt". It was the worst insult a fox could receive, but he knew Judy's well being was more important to him than himself.  
"She already told you she doesn't want nothing to do with you. Now go away!" Nick screamed.  
"Ok, I now get it. The chomper here has a prey fetish and wants this cunt all to himself!" Dereck shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Now Nick was angry. Both at being called a "chomper" and listening to Judy get called a "cunt". He couldn't hold into himself anymore and punched the hare in the face. A full-fledged fight begun between the two when the elephant security guard appeared.  
"What is happening in here?" he asked  
"Look, mr., I tried to be civil but he-"  
The elephant interrupted Nick before he could finish his sentence. "Listen, this is not a place for trouble. You either get out of this club or we'll need to call the police."  
"We are already leaving." Judy told the guard, while holding Nick's arm. All she wanted to do was to get back to her home quickly and forget that horrible night.

That saturday, Judy was still on her pijamas, holding her bunny plushies and listening to the songs she liked. She needed some space for herself in order to forget the trauma of last night. If it hadn't been for Nick, she could have gotten spanked or even raped.  
She then heard someone knocking at her door.  
"Judy, it's me, Nick. Can I come in?"  
"Come in, Nick." Judy told him, thankful for seeing someone she was familiar with.  
He entered her apartment, holding a box of chocolate.  
"Here, it's for you."  
She thanked him and began to eat the chocolates. After a brief moment of silence, Nick decided to talk:  
"Judy, I'm sorry. I should never have left you alone. If you had been with me, maybe you wouldn't have to deal with that asshole."  
"Nick, that's okay. It wasn't your fault." explained Judy, trying to make him feel less guilty. "Also, thank you for protecting me yesterday."  
"I'm happy that you thank me, but I promise I'll never leave you alone again." he then crossed his fingers. "Scouts word."  
"Were you a member of the scouts?" asked Judy.  
"I was, but I had to leave them." Nick said, with a sad tone on his voice.  
"Why?"  
"Well, when I was a kit, all I wanted was to become a member of the Junior Rangers. My mom even scrapped money in order to buy the uniform." after a pause, Nick continued on "But when I came to their reunion, one of the kits there said they wouldn't trust a predator there, and he muzzled me."  
Nick then stopped talking. It was like he was controlling himself not to cry.  
"Then I decided that, if the world was going to see me just as an untrostworthy sly fox, why should I be anything else?" he questioned.  
"Nick, you are so much more than that! I mean, you don't have to be a con artist forever! There are plenty of jib applications at the ZPD." Said Judy, trying to soften Nick's pain.  
He then cuddled himself on her and started petting the back of her ears.  
"We'll see, little rabbit, we'll see..."  
While cuddled together, the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty emotional chapter, since Judy and Nick reveal more of themselves to each other. I recommend reading this chapter listening to the song "Close", by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo.  
P.s.: I think Dereck is the most despicable character I've ever created.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nickhave a night out with Judy's friends, where Judy realizes she may have deeper feelings for the fox.

Every year during her birthday, Judy traveled to Bunnyborrow to visit her parents and siblings, who always gave Judy money as a gift, and this year wouldn't be different. However, the only differenve was that this time, she would have another gitft: Nick himself, who had combined with Judy a day for them to make a scene together.  
Judy was now on Nick's bed, chained to the bed with her entire body tied with a rope, making her immobile. On her neck there was the collar that Nick used to mark his ownership over here, while she was entirely naked. Judy trembled: being over Nick's possession and control caused her a sentiment of fear, but also arousal. It was like being over an authority figure like a dom gave her a comforting feeling of not being responsible for what happened to her. Tied down like this, she was just a victim, guiltless of the sin of experiencing sex.  
"So, this is my prisioner?" Nick asked, while entering the room. He was wearing a police officer attire he had bought on a costume store. They were roleplaying as an officer and as a criminal respectively.  
"Please, mr. Officer, don't be too harsh on me!" Judy claimed, pretending to be Nick's victim.  
"I'm sorry, but since you're a criminal, I'm gonna have to punish you." Nick bended down to bite her ear. "In the worst way possible."  
He began to nibble her neck and started to go down while he kissed her body. He kissed her breasts, then her belly and her crotch. Then he finally came to her opening, where he inserted a finger on a particularly sensite area of her anatomy...  
"Hm, Nick!" Judy gasped in pleasure.  
Nick then put his tongue inside her, which only increased Judy's pleasure. Not being able to contain his arousal anymore, he unbuttoned his pants and without any warning topped Judy. He began to thrust, which only made Judy go to the edge of desire.  
"Oh, yes!" she claimed, feeling Nick inside her.  
Nick growled when he reached his climax, being followed by Judy a little after. Panting, Nick gave Judy a peck on her cheek and lied comfortably on her side.  
"Did you enjoy my birthday's gift to you, Carrots?" he asked, with a husky voice.  
Judy only nibbled his ear, to which she answered:  
"Best birthday ever."

Judy was on the patrol with Jenny when her partner asked:  
"Judy, me, Skye and the girls are going to a meeting on a sushi restaurant at the Zootopia mall on Saturday, at 8:00 PM, and Skye said you should come. Are you going with us?"  
Judy knew who the girls were: Diana, a deer, and Lana, a lynx, who were Jenny and Skye's respective friends. She had meet them before, and while they were sweet mammals, she had other plans for that weekend.  
"Sorry, Jenny. I'd love to go, but I'm going to watch the new Jack Savage movie with my friend Nick." she explained.  
This made Jenny a bit upset.  
"C'mon, Judy, you always talk about this 'friend' of yours, but I never got to meet him. Besides, is he really just a friend, like you tell me?"  
"Yes!" Judy gasped. She wouldn't let Jenny know he was secretly her dom. "We are just friends. There's no romance between us."  
"Okay. Let's pretend I believe it." Jenny told Judy, with a sarcastic tone on her voice. "But then, why don't you bring him to our meeting? I'm pretty sure Skye and our friends would love to meet your 'friend'."  
"Well, I'll need to check if he's available first" Judy explained, already worried if Nick was going to do something stupid at the meeting.  
When she came home, Judy typed to Nick a message:  
"Nick, can I ask you a favor"  
He replied:  
"What favor?"  
"I'm asking you if you could go with me and my girlfriends to a sushi restaurant ."  
"Wut? But you and I weren't going to the movies this Saturday?"  
"Yeah, but we had a change of plans."  
"Ok. Pick me up Saturday then."  
"Ok. And you better wear some nice clothes this time."  
Saturday finally came, and Judy was now in front of Nick's door to pick him up for the meeting. She ringed his doorbell, to which he promptly attended.  
"Hi Carrots, am I well-dressed enough for your tastes?"  
Judy then took a look on him. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with black pants and a marine blue tie. She could also feel the aroma of the male colony he had put on.  
"You are pretty astonishing." she claimed, while tidyng up his tie.  
The two arrived at the sushi restaurant, where Jenny, Skye, Lana and Diana were waiting for them.  
"Hi Judy! It's been a time since we have met!" Skye claimed, hugging her friend.  
"Hi Skye. I've also missed you." Judy said, hugging Skye back.  
She then began to analyze the red fox Judy had brought with her.  
"So, who is him?" she whispered at Judy's ear.  
Judy realized it was now time to introduce Nick to her friends.   
"Girls, this is my friend, Nick Wilde." she then turned to Nick, pointing from the left to the right. "Nick, these are my friends Jenny, Skye, Lana and Diana."  
"Nice to meet you, ladies. You are all pretty lovely."  
Jenny and Skye then turned to Judy, whispering on her ear:  
"Judy, you didn't tell us your friend would be this attractive." said Jenny.  
"Yeah, Juds. As a fox, I must say I'd grab him if he wasn't already your boyfriend." Skye hornily commented.  
"What? No, you understand wrong. He's not my boyfriend, there's nothing between us!" she commented, trying to make it clear she and Nick were just friends.  
"What? Of course there's more between us." Nick intruded, overhearing Judy's conversation. "She's crazy for me."  
The four girls squeed in unison.  
"Really?" Lana asked.  
"Yes, really. The moment she saw me, she told me I was the male of her life." Nick explained, making Judy EXTREMELY embarassed.  
"Nick, quit lying. This never happened. You're NOT the male of my life!" she screamed.  
"Ow, how adorable. You're turning red, just like what happens when we're in the bed-"  
"SHUT UP!" Judy screamed, niw angry at the fox.  
"Judy, you're so lucky. We all wish we could find a male who loves us as much as your fox lives you." Diana commented.  
"You all understood this wrong. He's not 'my fox', and he doesn't love me. Neither I love him!" Judy protested, judt to be ignored again.  
"Who are you trying to fool here, Judy? Of course you two were made for each other!" Jenny dreamly commented.  
Judy was thankful that Nick stopped talking about their imaginary romance when they finally entered the restaurant and picked the food on the buffet. On their table, Nick was telling the girls about his supposed life as a micro-empreteneur, which obciously made Judy snorting on the inside.  
"I'll strangle him when we come back home." she thought for herself.  
When they finally left the restaurant, they decided to walk around some areas of the mall. Nick wanted to go to the gaming area, where there was a slot machine with a claw that grabbed toys.  
"I want to play it." he claimed.  
"Are you sure, Nick? It's impossible to manage to get a prize on this type of game." Judy told him.  
"It's that I want that plushie there." Nick said, pointing out to a white stuffed bunny toy that was helding a heart with "I love you" written in it.  
He inserted a coin and tried to grab the toy, but failed. He inserted another a coin and tried again, only to fail.   
"Let's go home, Nick. You are not hoing to get the plushie." Judy commented.  
"I'm not leaving until I get the plushie." he said, with conviction.  
"Let he try again, Judy." Skye commented, believing that Nick could successed.  
Nick inserted a coin and tried to grab the stuffed bunny for the third and last time. Judy was already believing he wouldn't make it when she heard a voice coming in front of her.  
"I got it." Nick said, holding the bunny in his paws.  
The girls all clapped to him.  
"Very well, Nick." Jenny commented.  
Everyone was surprised when Nick gave the plushie to Judy. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he commented:  
"I wanted to give this to you. I realized you have many stuffed bunny toys on your room."   
This caring attitude left Judy speechless. She never thought Nick would be so caring towards her.  
"Owwww..." screamed her friends in unison.  
Judy took a taxi to get back to her home. On her small apartment, she hugged her new plushie, feeling a warm feeling coming from her belly.  
This time, there was no denying. She was in love.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy tries to be in a more serious relationship with Nick, but fears he may be just using her.

Ever since she had realized her feelings for Nick, Judy had grown to become more jealous of him. They were still hanging out together and talking to each other on a daily basis, but it now bothered her the fact that Nick was a pro-dom and had sex with other mammals. She wanted them to become boyfriend and girlfriend, in an exclusive relationship.  
However, that day wasn't a good time to think about her love life. Chief Bogo had gotten angry at her for persecuting a weasel who had stolen some blueberries at a shop and causing mayhem at Zootopia, specially at Little Rodentia. He spent the entire evening yelling at her and told her she would be a meter maid next time. She wanted to cry, but instead decided to visit Nick to see if he could cheer her up.  
"Hi, Carrots. My God, you look terrible! What happened?" he asked, letting Judy enter his home.  
"I had a horrible day at work. Chief Bogo got angry at me. He called me incompetent and irresponsible." she explained, throwing herself on his couch.  
"Seriously? That's pretty bad." he then sat next to her. "I have an idea to cheer you up."  
"What would it be?" she asked.  
"Would you like a massage? I do it on some of my clients as a form of aftercare." he explained.  
Judy consented to it, and Nick began passing his paws on her shoulders and her back. It felt very pleasant, and suddenly her bad memors started to melt away, being taken to a place far from her.  
During the massage, Nick suddenly stopped, hugging her and kissing her neck, to which Judy felt flustered. It was like her heartbeats had increased 100% just with his touch.  
"I love being with you." he told her.  
This moment, Judy couldn't contain herself anymore. She needed to tell Nick about the way she felt.  
"Nick" Judy started talking, a bit aprehensive "listen, I know we've been close friends for months, but I've been thinking, that I would like to be more.  
"More?" he asked her.  
"Yes. Like, you know, a couple. Like boyfriend and girlfriend." she then looked to the floor. "Like an exclusive thing."  
"'Exclusive?' Like, that I should stop having programs with other mammals?"  
"Yeah!" Judy exclaimed, now nervous about Nick's answer.  
He passed his paw into his face, looking concerned.  
"Look, Carrots, I think it would be better not. I already have my lifestyle and, I'm sorry, I don't think I could change that just to be with someone."  
"So..." Judy looked down, a bit disappointed "does that mean we aren't becoming an item."  
"I think it would be better if we didn't. I mean, c'mon, do you really see yourself married and having children with me?" he asked, now noticing how upset Judy was at his declarations "Hey, Carrots, don't you worry. One day you'll find the perfect guy." he tried comfort her, putting his paw on her back.  
"Nick, I'm feeling a bit tired now. Can I go home?" she asked.  
"Sure. Take care of yourself." he told her.  
While Judy left Nuck's building, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hi Carrots. It had been a while since we haven't talked to each other, haven't we?"  
Judy looked at her phone. It was the first time on an entire week since Nick had sent her a message.  
"Yeah." she simply replied. She was still a bit upset with Nick's rejection.  
"I'd like to know if you would come with me to my cousin's William wedding. It's going to be on Sunday, at 3:00 PM. Do you wanna go with me?"  
"Ok." Judy replied. What she needed was to go out and forget her feelings for the fox.  
Sunday came, and Nick went to get her at home. In the wedding ceremony, Judy noticed she was the only prey animal there. Almost all of the other invitees were small predators such as skunks and racoons or foxes. On the hall of the party room, she noticed two vixens who were familiar with Nick.  
"Carrots, this my mother, Vivianne, and my younger sister, Grace. Mom, Grace, this is my friend Judy Hopps." he said, introducing Judy to his family.  
"Hi Judy. You seem like a loveable young lady." Vivianne said.  
"Yeah. You seem to have plenty of patience to tolerate Nick." said Grace, teasing her brother.  
"Imagine tolerating you instead!" responded Nick.  
While they laughed, Judy felt a twinge in her chest. She was thought about Nick introducing her to his family as his girlfriend. She already could depict herself becoming a part of the Wilde family. But apparently, this wouldn't happen.  
"Nice to meet the two of you. Nick is a very nice friend." Judy said, looking at his mother and sister.  
The ceremony then started, and after a speech by the master of ceremony that seemed to last forever, a party started on the hall. While some of the invitees complimented the bride and the groom, others danced to the music or ate the food. Judy decided to be part of the fun and began to dance along with the others. For the first time in a while, she was just having fun, not having to worry about life's problems.  
Night started to fall, and most of the mammals began to leave the party and go home. With some exceptions such as Nick, who was clearly drunk after drinking too much whiskey at the party.  
"Nick, shouldn't we go back home? Everybody is already leaving the wedding." Judy asked, a bit comcerned with the smell of alcohol coming from the fox.  
"C-come on, Ca-carrots. Let's stay here for a b-bit moreee..." Nick said, with visible alterations on his voice.  
He then took Judy by her paw to a corner, where he kissed her. Not being able to resist the temptations of her beloved, she kissed him back. He then deepened the kiss, putting a paw under her dress. After lightly kissing her ear, he whispered:  
"Do you want to continue it on the bathroom?"  
This time, it was like Judy's mind clicked, and Nick's true intentions with her were being revealed.  
"Stay away from me!" screamed Judy, breaking free from his embrace. She then started to furiously walk away from him to the street, where she stopped at the bus station.  
"Carrots, come back! Why are you so angry?" he shouted, not understanding the reason behind her madness.  
"My name is not Carrots, it's Judy!" she stopped walking and turned to him "Listen, Nick: do you think I'm the type of mammal who would have sex anywhere and then be thrown away like trash?"   
"C'mon, Judy. You know it's not like this. I..." Nick tried to explain, but Judy didn't let him complete his phrase.  
"Yes, it is like this! You don't want to be in a serious relationship with me, but still wants have sex with me? It's crystal clear that you only see me as your fucktoy, that you can use and toss in the trash as if I was disposable, without any concern about my feelings for you!" she had to take a pause to breath "You only see me as your plaything, admit it!"  
"No, Judy, wait! I can explain it!"  
But Judy was tired of Nick's empty words. She entered the bus and left Nick behind. When she reached her home, she lied on her bed and cried like there was no tomorrow.

The following day, Judy had to take a day off, since all her crying the previous night had let her sick. Tuesday, she appeared at the central again, deciding the best way to forget Nick was applying her skills at her job.  
"Judy!" complimented Clawhauser from his desk "You dodn't come to work yesterday. Are you ok?"  
"Yes, Ckawhauser. I just had a few emotional problems, but I'm okay."   
He then took a bag under his desk. "Someone came here yesterday and said this was for you."  
Judy looked inside the bag. It contained a DVD of the new Jack Savage movie, a box of chocolates, a bouquet with roses and a letter. It clearly was from Nick.  
But it wasn't enough for Judy. She wasn't the type of bunny whose value could be measured with material goods, like Nick apparently thought she was. Without even reading the letter, she just tore it up.  
"Judy? What are you doing?" Clawhauser asked, in a worrisome tone.  
"That's okay, Clawhauser. Stay with all these things. I'm not gonna need them." she said, returning the bag to Clawhauser.  
When she come back home, Judy knew what she needed to do. Taking her phone from her purse, she just typed a message to Nick, her last one.  
"Don't look for me anymore."  
With tears in her eyes, she deleted Nick's number from her contact list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an emotional roller coaster! Now we need to see if Judy and Nick will get back together.  
For this chapter, I recommend the songs "Broken-Hearted Girl" by Beyoncé and "I Knew You Were Trouble", by Taylor Swift.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick decide to talk to their friends in order to solve the issues between them.

That Friday night, Judy was at Jenny's room, along with Skye, drinking tea. They had told her they wanted to talk in private with her, for reasons she still didn't know why.  
"So" Judy asked, after taking another sip of her green tea, attempting to break the silence between the three "Why did you two bring me here?"  
"Judy, we've been worried about you" Skye replied.  
"Yeah. You look very discouraged recently. At work, you are not the same Judy Hopps I know and love. It sometimes feels that you are controlling yourself not to cry!" Jenny commented, visibly worried about her best friend.  
"I'm okay! Seriously, you girls don't need to worry about me!" Judy said, visibily lying.  
"Judy, we both know you. You are not okay, and we can see that." Skye then got closer to her. "Tell us what's going on with you."  
Judy finally decided to put out what she had been feeling recently:  
"Well, it's Nick. Me and him... we aren't talking to each other anymore."  
"Why not?" Jenny asked.  
"We always had a sort of... friends with benefits relationship, to put it mildly." Judy interrupted to take another sip from her tea before going on. "But I wanted us to have something more serious, and he declined my offer. However, he kept wanting to sleep with me." Judy then tried not to pour a tear. "This moment, I realized he just had a physical interest in me, and didn't care about my feelings, and screamed at him and then deleted his number from my contacts."  
"Wow, Judy." Skye commented "This seems pretty bad. But did he try to make amends with you after that?"  
"Well, yes. But he didn't try to find me in person. He just sent me gifts, as if he could buy my forgiveness."  
"Maybe he didn't try to talk to you in person because he was afraid of your reaction." Jenny commented. "You should go and talk to him to see if you can solve together this situation".  
"I don't know if Nick deserves another chance." Judy said, still angry at the fox.  
"At least try to make amends. He at least seems to realize he hurt you and wants to be better." Skye commented.  
With the words of her friends, Judy began to calm down. Maybe they were right, maybe Nick had realized he was a jerk and wamted to make things right.  
"I'll talk to him." Judy said. She then got closer to her friends and pulled them on a hug "You girls are amazing."  
"That's what friends are for!" Jenny said, hugging Judy and Skye closer.

On the other side of the city, Nick was walking on the streets. He was going to visit a friend who was still living in the Zootopia outskirts, Jackson. Jackson was a red fox and the son of Nick's godfather Andrew Bellami. They had been best friends ever since they were kids and, even thought they had different personalities, they always gave each other support. And now was a moment in which Nick would benefit from the advice of a friend.  
Reaching the gate of the building where Jackson lived, he told the concierge he was going to make a visit to the inhabitant of the apartment 21. A few minutes later, Jackson came to meet him. The two gave each other a hug and went to his apartment, where they sat on the couch and they began talking about their lives. After a minute, Jackson finally asked:  
"So, what brought you here, Nick? I know you always come here when you need some advice."  
"So, Jack, it's a girl that I know of, a bunny called Judy Hopps."  
"Oh, I see. It's girl problems." Jackson chuckled. "What happened?"  
"Well, she was one of my clients initially, but we eventually developed a friendship. She told me that she wanted to be in a serious relationship, but I declined her request. So now she thinks I'm using her solely fir sex and doesn't want to talk to me anymore."  
"Why did you reject her?"  
Nick looked at the floor. It was always difficult for him to talk about his feelings. "It's complicated. None of my relationships ended in a positive note, and I feel it would be very complicated for me to be dating again. Not only that, Judy and I are pretty incompatible. We have very different lifestyles. Not only that, there's also the fact we are from different species, and the fact I'm much older than her." Nick calmly explained.  
"Hmm, I see. Listen, Nick, I think you should give Judy some time. She needs to cool down first. Talk to her again and stablish what relationship the two of you will have: if you change your mind and decide you're open to fall in love again, stablish a serious relationship with her. If not, decide the two of you will have a purely platonic relationship, without sex being involved."  
"Are you sure, Jackson? Before she deleted my number from her contacts, she even typed me to not look for her anymore. This was two days after she got angry at me, even though I had sent her gifts and an apology letter."  
"Probably it was too soon to be talking to her, and she was still needing some time for her to come into terms with her feelings. Deleting you from her contact list was an impulsive attitude, and I bet that, after a while, she won't be so angry at you."  
Nick reflected a bit at what Jackson had said. He was probably right. The wounds of their fight certainly hadn't scarred when he attempted to apologize her, and she would calm down after a while. After all, they had months of friendship together, that certainly counted more than just one little fight.  
"Jack, thank you." Nick said, putting his paw on his friend's shoulder "You are really helpful"  
"You're welcome, Nick. You know I will always be there for you."  
With an inspired feeling coming from their chest, Judy and Nick left their respective friends houses. They now knew they had to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry for delaying a new chapter so much. I didn't have time to update the fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy finally see each other again and have an important talk.

Judy was in front of Nick's apartment door. To say she was nervous would be an understatement: it had been three weeks since they hadn't talked to each other. With aprehension in her heart, she ringed his doorbell, waiting for Nick to come in.  
"Who is it? I'm not waiting for any visits" the fox said while he opened the door. When he saw who it was, he almost had a heart attack. "Carrots? I-I mean, Judy? Why are you here?"  
While appearing calm outside, Judy's heart couldn't stop pounding.  
"Hello, Nick. I needed to see you. I think we have a lot to talk," the rabbit explained, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
"Ok. Why don't you come in? We could have a tea or something." he invited her.  
Judy accepted Nick's invite and entered on the living room of his apartment. There, she sat on the couch, realizing that the paint of Nick's wall had changed from red to white. He came back a few minutes with two cups of ice tea. They started drinking in an awkward silence when Nick finally decided to break the ice.  
"So, did you like the new paint of my wall?"  
"Hm, yeah. It really matches with the rest of the apartment." she commented.  
"Yeah"  
More silence came, and they just stared at their respective cups. It was so weird. Before, Judy and Nick would talk about anything, now it was like they were two complete strangers.  
"So, are you gonna stay here any longer? You know, I have some things to do..." Nick started talking, but Judy knew that she had came there to talk about something important.  
"Nick, wait! I need to talk to you! It's about our fight, do you remember?"  
He then looked at the floor. "Yes, how could I forget it?"  
"So, I wanted to tell you that I shouldn't have you deleted you from my phone contacts, and I shouldn't have..." she got nervous to say that, but she knew she had to "tore your letter apart without even reading it."  
"Wait, you did that to the apology letter I wrote you?!" Nick exclaimed, now getting kinda angry at the fact that Judy had destroyed something he had put his heart into.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Nick. I was just so angry that I didn't think before acting!"  
Nick then took a long breath. "It's okay, I understand it."  
"Now, Nick, tell me: if you told me you weren't interested in a long-term relationship,why you still wanted to keep having sex with me?"  
Now, Nick was feeling like he had no exit. Talking about his feelings was never an easy job for him, specially when Judy, someone who made him feel like no one else, was concerned.  
"Nick, please, answer me!"  
He then decided he had enough, and that he would say whatever was on his mind. "Because... because... BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!"  
Judy now was in shock.  
"Nick" she spoke with a calm tone, while touching his paw. "if you always feeling this way, why didn't you admit it soon?"  
He took a long breath, controling himself to not nervously laugh in front of her. "Listen, Carrots, ever since I got bullied at the junior scouts meeting, a created a motto to myself: never let them see they get to you. The relationships I've had- romantic or otherwise- always left me heartbroken, so I decided I would never get too close of someone again. I was afraid of hurting myself" his green eyes stared deeply into Judy's purple eyes. "Or of hurting you."  
Judy felt paralyzed. She never imagined Nick could have such deep feelings for her.  
"For my whole life, I created a wall over myself, using sex and sarcasm as a way to hide my emotional insecurity. I'd never let anyone walk on this wall, at least until you came in and turned everything upside down."  
"Nick, it's okay. We can start it all over. We can still be a couple " Judy held Nick's paw "if you are still having trouble with your emotions, we can overcome this together."  
Nick disantangled his paw of her touch. "Judy, you know we can't do this."  
"Why not?" Judy asked, now controlling her eyes to not let her tears roll through her face.  
He looked deeply into her eyes again. "Listen, Judy, I don't deserve you: you've been the most amazing person to walk into my life and what do I do: I lie to you, make you feel like you're being used and make you suffer. You deserve someone who treats you as you deserve, someone who makes you smile everyday and never make one single tear drop from your eyes." he looked into the floor again. "You deserve the best Judy, and unfortunely I-"  
Before he could finish his sentece, Judy grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a kiss on the lips, which, to say the least, surprised the fox.  
"Oh, you dumb fox. Do you really think I'd want anyone beside you. You know how much I've suffered because I wasn't by your side? How much I missed you?" she asked, now crying. "Nick, I love you! All I want to do is to be with you forever!"  
This time was Nick's turn to kiss Judy, now much more passionately than last time. Carying her in a bridal style, he took her to his bed, where they kept making out. When they finally broke their kiss to breath, Nick held her tight, to the point they could feel each other's heartbeats.  
"Judy, I will never lose you again. Never." he whispered on her ear.  
Giving a peck on his forehead, Judy replied "And I will never stay away from you again, not only one single time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy they reconciled! I think this is the sweetest chapter so far, and it was heavily inspired by the bridge apology scene on the movie (one of the sweetest scenes iin ANY film, period.). We are now reaching towards the end of this story, and I can't wait to publish the final chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Judy and Nick after they finally got together.

Seven years had past ever since the hearfelt re-encounter between Judy and Nick, and a lot of things had changed since then.  
Nick and Judy took a while to know each other better before they began to date. They spent two years together before Nick finally dropped the knee and proposed to her, and they got married a year later. Nick no longer was a pro-dom, and he had gotten a job as a secretary in the ZPD. They still used light BDSM such as chains or predator/prey play to spice their sex life a bit, but it was just reserved for them as a couple.  
A while after their marriage, Judy had grown a desire to have kits. Being of incompatible species, they needed to adopt. They entered in contacted with a pregnant teen vixen who couldn't afford raising a child and a few months later they welcomed to the world Ryan, an adorable little male fox with pristine blue eyes. Judy's parents were initially a bit uncomfortable with her not only marrying a fox but having one as a son as well, but within time they fell in love with their new grandson.  
When Ryan was four years old, they decided it was time for them to have another child and went to an adoption agency. After months waiting, they brought home Paul, a white rabbit with red eyes. While initially Ryan was pretty jealous of his brother, he ended up accepting him and the two became close. However, when Paul was two years old, Judy and Nick found out their son had a congenital disease that made him paraplegical, and in need of a wheelchair. This iniatially was a hard fact for both to accept, but the couple knew they would love their children the way they were.   
That day, it was the couple's sixth anniversary, and Ryan and Paul were respectively six and four years old. To celebrate the event, the family was in Zootopia park, having a picnic in the grass. While Judy had Paul in her arms, Nick was playing soccer with Ryan.   
"Mom, I want to sleep." said Paul, looking exhausted.  
Checking her watch, Judy noticed it was already getting late.  
"Nick! We need to take the kits back home!"  
"Now?" he asked, enjoying playing with his son "But Carrots, Ryan and I are just getting started!"  
"Paul wants to sleep" she calmly explained.  
Seeing there was no other way out, Nick gave up.  
"Sorry buddy, we need to go now."  
"But I want to play, dad!" Ryan protested.  
"We can get to play another day" Nick said, while he carried Ryan.  
The four of them got into the family's red car and returned to the modest apartment where they lived. There, Nick and Judy gave their children a bath before tucking Paul into his bed. Ryan was clearly more agitated, and kept running on the living room before falling sleep in the sofa. Without waking him up, Judy carried him to his bed on the room he shared with Paul. Checking if the kits were alright, she went to her and Nick's bed, where her husband waited for her.  
"So, are the boys alright?" he asked, huging his wife.  
"They are sleeping like angels" she answered, kissing the tip of Nick's left ear.  
"You know, I wonder what we will answer if they ever ask us how mommy and daddy met." said Judy. "Telling'em the truth would certainly traumatize them."  
"We could tell them that we met in the dentist" Nick explained "My mom always told me she met my dad there."  
They laughed a bit, and later Nick embraced her, whispering in her ear:  
"Carrots, I just wanted to say that meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. Thanks to you I have two wonderful children, and whenever I'm sad or stressed, I just think of your beautiful smile and my world suddenly turns brighter." he then looked deeply into her eyes. "And to think that I could have lost you, it's so scary to imagine that our marriage and children could never had happened."  
Emotional with his words, Judy kissed Nick's paws.  
"Nick, I feel the same way about you." she whispered back "I love you and our kits more than I've ever thought it was possible, and marrying you and adopting Ryan and Paul were the best things to ever happen to me, even more than becoming a police officer."  
Nick then put his tail around his wife . "Judy, I promise you I'll never leave you, scouts word. I'll be loyal, caring and trustworthy to both of you and our kits."  
"I know, Nick. And I'll never leave you too" Judy answered, with a warm feeling in her heart. She now knew exactly why she was here.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I'm very happy to finish my first fic, and I'm thankful for all of the people who read it. You're all amazing!


End file.
